


you'd think living through this many fashion trends would do something for thatcher's fashion sense, but really, it's a miracle he's changed clothes this century

by gayoperatorgunclub (Justacityboy)



Series: requests from tumblr!!!!!!! [2]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fantasy AU, M/M, dinner dates at home, doc is an angel, thatcher is a vampire, they are in love, trouble with mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justacityboy/pseuds/gayoperatorgunclub
Summary: thatcher is a lazy ass bitch and doc rethinks every decision that's led him to this moment
Relationships: Mike "Thatcher" Baker/Gustave "Doc" Kateb
Series: requests from tumblr!!!!!!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893244
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	you'd think living through this many fashion trends would do something for thatcher's fashion sense, but really, it's a miracle he's changed clothes this century

**Author's Note:**

> request from anon on tumblr!: “How many times do I have to explain that mirrors aren’t made with silver anymore. Vampires reflections show up now. Sheesh.” With Vampire Thatcher and Angelic Doc? :3c love ya 💚
> 
> here you go!!! if you wanna request something for yourself, go on ahead and follow me on tumblr at gayoperatorgunclub !!!

“Can you explain to me again why we need to get all dressed up for eating dinner in our house?”   
Gustave turned to look at him. 

“Because, Mike. Some people like to dress a bit more formally than usual and have a nice dinner without the anxiety of actually going out. Now put on your suit.” 

Mike gave the suit in question his best death stare, then turned back to Gustave and pulled him into his arms. 

“Angel, you’re not a person. Wouldn’t you be more comfortable in something casual?” 

Gustave pouted up at him, then rolled his eyes and asked, “What would this so-called casual attire entail?” 

Mike’s grin was downright predatory. “Well, I was thinking a hoodie and sweats for me,” a leer, “and nothing for you.” 

Gustave gasped dramatically and playfully smacked Mike’s chest. 

“Well, I guess the rumours about vampires always being cold aren’t true; here I thought you enjoyed my space-heater tendencies, but it turns out you’re perfectly capable of warming yourself!” 

Mike sighed heavily and pulled him closer, silencing his protests against his collarbone. 

“No, I love you and your heat-radiating tendencies. Is a man not allowed to want to ogle his angel boyfriend’s divine physique?” Suddenly, a hand was smacking over his eyes. 

“You want to ogle my divine physique? Fine. I’ll give you something to ogle.” 

Mike sensed the flash of light that his eyes were shielded from, and immediately knew he should’ve said “divine human physique” because of what happened last time he mentioned the divine to Gustave. 

The hand seemed to disappear from existence, and he took a moment to prepare himself for what he was about to see. Then, he opened them. 

Rings. 

Rings made of eyes. 

And other such facial orifices. 

All together, the rings form an almost-spherical shape which contains a light so pure that if Mike were to look at it without the shields of Gustave’s personal take on the rings of Saturn, he’s sure he would simply cease to be. Or disintegrate. He’s not sure which is worse. 

“Gustave.” 

The eye-rings seem to be trying their hardest not to look at him. Real mature, Gus. 

“Gustave.” 

Okay, the mouth rings are definitely pouting. This is getting ridiculous. 

“Israfil Rafael Kateb.” 

Of course that gets his attention. Typical angel, so stubborn. 

The floating orb of divinity turns to look at him. 

“Michaelangelo.” 

Oh, this little bitch!  
“Listen, if you change back into your human form, I’ll let you wear an apron while you cook, and-” He’s interrupted by an earth-shattering roar. The orb expands and contracts rhythmically, as if regulating its breathing to calm down. 

“YOU’LL LET ME??????” It roars, the light now tinted red. “YOU’LL LET ME WEAR AN APRON WHILE I COOK??????”   
And yeah, Mike shouldn’t have said that. He’s clearly crossed a line with this one, and he knows Gustave struggles with authority since, you know. Disciple of Allah and all that. Mike has taken this too far. He’s already planning to get Gustave’s favorite onesie and blankets and toss them in the dryer so they’ll be warm and fuzzy for when he’s calmed down a little, when he notices that the light was no longer shining red. In fact, there was no light at all. He realizes that Gustave (in human form, no less) is standing before him, still half-dressed, looking sheepish. 

“Mike, I’m-” He starts, but Mike holds up a hand for him to stop. 

“No, I should be the one apologizing. I’ll put on the suit, and I’ll go set the table. I know you’ve been looking forward to tonight for a while, and it was selfish of me to be so stubborn about what we wear.” 

Gustave was walking over to him, faceplanting into his chest and wrapping his arms around Mike. He mumbled something unintelligible. 

“What was that, love?” Mike asked fondly, ruffling his hair. 

Gustave turned his face to the side so he wasn’t so muffled. “I wanted to apologize for losing control of myself. Honestly, the only reason I wanted to get dressed up was because I got a new suit and wanted to show it to you.” He blushed cutely, and Mike had to resist the urge to smash their lips together. “I also have a surprise underneath all the layers, and it wouldn’t have the same effect if I was just wearing sweatpants, or, as you so eloquently put it, nothing.” 

Mike wasn’t flustered. He. Was Not. Flustered. 

(He was excited) 

(And flustered) 

“Well! I see no need to keep dallying now that you’ve revealed your true nefarious motives to me! You finish putting on your new suit, which, with the way you’ve played this up, I expect will have an excellent view of your ass, yes? Good. I’ll put on my own formal attire, maybe with your help? We both know I can’t tie a tie, angel. I don’t know how you expect me to learn how to dress when I can’t even see myself in mirrors, love.” 

A poof of feathers arose from the closet where Gustave was getting changed, meaning his wings had been released. Meaning his wings were a part of the suit. Holy shit Mike’s gonna nut right now oh God. 

“I don’t know how many times I have to explain this to you,” Gustave said, exiting the closet and running his perfect hands through his perfect hair before stretching out his wings so he could start preening them, “mirrors aren’t made with silver anymore, you can see yourself in them. I can see you in them, Mike. We’re staring at eachother in a mirror right now.” 

“That’s just you and your holy miracles at work.” 

Gustave sighed and turned to him. 

“If you ever want a taste of holy blood ever again you will put your suit on and go set the table for our dinner. Okay?” 

Mike was already out the door, muttering something about divine influence and how unethical this was. He didn’t have his tie. 

Gustave giggled quietly, before turning back to the vanity and opening a secret compartment. He took out a small velvet box, and tucked it into a hidden compartment of his suit. Checking his appearance in the mirror, he flashed himself a dazzling grin before joining Mike in the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> you know the drill. PLEASE comment or kudos or bookmark or ANYTHING I LOVE IT WHEN PEOPLE INTERACT 
> 
> also follow my tumblr!!!! gayoperatorgunclub 😎😎😎
> 
> anyways, thank you so much, and have a great rest of your day!!!!


End file.
